Curse of Pain
by Suppi-chan2
Summary: The pain for Sheena constantly torments her. She starts to push people away in fear of someone discovering this weakness. Is there any remedy for her suffering?


Hello fellow TOS fans. This is a spoiler free one-shot centered around Sheena. There is a smidgen of language, but not anything too bad. Please be aware this is my first fic. in a couple of years, so try to disregard any errors.

&&&&&

Curse of Pain

By Suppi-chan

The battle was finally over with us prevailing over some abnormally creepy monster. Genis and Lloyd had assumed the position of one of their cheesy victory poses as the others collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. I checked myself for any serious injuries and found I only had a few minor scrapes.

The fight against that black skull thing had been pretty intense, but it had also served as a distraction from my other problem. Lately I haven't been feeling well, but thankfully the others are oblivious to my discomfort. During a battle, especially one against an opponent as fierce as that skull, the pain doesn't affect me, but after it always returns with vigor. It is like a curse that will never go away, that reminds me of what I am.

Arg… here it is… Damn, I never imagined it would be this bad. My knees gave out and I hunched over, hugging my waist in a futile attempt to alleviate the burning sensation. My breath quickens and my hands become clammy. Nothing before had ever reduced me to this…

Zelos, that pervy bastard, prances over to me with a silly grin on his face. His tall form towers over me, but he squats down to my eye level.

"Sheena, gotta lot of gas pressure or something? You don't look so hot now, hunny." I would have given him a taste of my Power Seal, but my mana is currently drained. A nice, hard slap will suffice in this situation.

Smack.

"OWW! What the hell was that for! Geeze, my violent banshee, what's gotten into you?" Zelos rubs the hand mark I left for him on his face.

Heh, that's what that idiot Chosen gets for bulging into my problems and making fun of me. There he goes whimpering to Genis, asking him to perform a small ice spell on his burning red cheek.

Although this kind of interaction between Zelos and me is considered normal, Regal had sensed my aggravation. He is, of course, oblivious about my grumpy mood, and has decided to investigate my condition.

"She does not appear to have any sign of a major physical injury," he observes. I know Regal has good intentions, and has always looked out for the well being of our group, but now he was just pissing me off.

"Just go away! Leave me alone!" I snapped. I know they are my friends, but only I can deal with this. It's not like I need any of their help…

"Come on, Sheena. You can always tell me what's wrong," offered Lloyd. Even though Lloyd is a sweet person, I just wasn't in the mood. Too bad the pain intensified right then, causing me to clutch my stomach harder.

"Sheena...?" Lloyd looked at me with panic written all over his face.

"...Lloyd," I manage to gasp through clenched teeth, "I'm...fine."

"Professor Raine, quick! You need to heal her!" shouts Lloyd. Does henot get the point? This… this weakness is not something a Healing Circle can fix.

Raine hears Lloyd'scalls of distress andhurries over to my weakened form. Unlike everyone else, she seemed to understand the problem, and thankfully steps in before I unleash Efreet to burn them all. "Come on guys, Sheena doesn't seem to be mortally wounded, and I trust that she can make it back to camp when she's ready. Let's have Colette stay with her until then."

Lloyd was reluctant to leave, but Raine reassured him it was all right. Zelos just stuck his tongue out at me, but my glare made him stop his pouting. Men are so stupid.

As the others left, Colette came to my side and helped me off my feet. It seems that she, like Raine, understands how I feel.

"You okay?" she kindly asks. "I know it's hard, but you'll pull through."

"Yeah," I replied ruefully, "though, I never thought it would be this bad." Another wave of pain swept through me, but Colette allowed me to grab onto her for support. "Gah…" I gasped. "Just give me a couple more seconds…"

We must've stood there for five minutes with me holding onto Colette like my life depended on it. Colette didn't seem to mind, and tried her best to comfort me.

"You know, Sheena, you can always count on me at times like this," said Colette, the smile on her face never faltering. I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have such caring friends.

The pain subsided for the moment, and I finally felt stable enough to join the group again. These were rough times for me, and I was hoping they would disregard my earlier outbursts.

Of course, Zelos would probably tease me to no end.

"You know, Colette, I'm really glad you're here. None of the boys would have any idea what this is like."

"I know," replied Colette. "Menstrual cramps can be a pain."

&&&&&

Don't worry, I'm a girl. This is for all of my fellow females who have to deal with this every month.


End file.
